dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2.-Man is the Demon: Destitutione
' Zeka: Y a que estamos esperando, ya tenemos un buen tiempo aquí, en que momento nos dirás lo que hay que hacer. Andrade: Si, que hay que hacer o a quien hay que matar. '''''La gente lo voltea a ver con desconfianza. Andrade: Es una broma, no la pueden tomar como tal. (Algo molesto). La voz se pronuncia. ???: Una persona más se les unirá, se ha perdido en el camino así que tendrán que esperar. Gond: Que imbécil se pierde con instrucciones tan claras. Andrade: Te sorprendería la clase de imbéciles que hay por ahí. (Dirigiéndose a Gond pero mientras mira fijamente a Zeka). Gond: Que no estaba peleando contigo hace un rato. Andrade: En realidad estabas peleando con aquel. (Mientras apunta a Zeka). Yo te iba a golpear apenas cuando… Justo en ese momento llega Kenai. Andrade: Que casualidad, justo hablábamos de personas como tú. Kenai solo lo mira con un gesto de molestia, sin decir palabra alguna Andrade se retira. Kenai: Ese tipo no me inspira confianza. Gond solo mira confundido a Kenai. Kenai: Y porque no regresaste al lugar, te estuve esperando? Gond: Emm.. me perdí, supongo. Kenai: Aahh!! Y porque le dijiste a Renzo que no me conocías?. Gond: Estaba evitando el sermón que nos darías. Kenai: Ya veo, por un momento pensé que me habías abandonado y que realmente fingías no conocerme. Gond: Para nada, yo no haría algo asi. (Sarcasticamente). Por alguna razón Kenai parece ser una persona bastante ingenua y distraída tanto así que no es capaz de notar el constante sarcasmo en las palabras de Gond. Finalmente, de entre los arboles sale una persona de tez oscura que solo observa fijamente a todos los presentes y ellos a él, algo nervioso solo atina a decir unas palabras. ???: Llego el Bigote!!. (Sonriendo). Gond: Es en serio que solo estábamos esperando a este, vaya desperdicio de tiempo. La persona se presenta a todos con el nombre de Mordekai y tras unos minutos, la voz se pronuncia de nuevo. ???: La primera parte de la prueba para obtener su deseo será bastante sencilla, solo tienen que realizar el entrenamiento que mejor les parezca, puede ser algo físico o mental, la elección la toman ustedes, pueden iniciar en el momento que deseen y entrenar cuanto deseen. Una vez más la confusión se hace presente en todos. Dayke: Algo no termina de cuadrar aquí, todo parece ser demasiado sencillo. (Pensando). Mordekai: No tengo ni idea de que está ocurriendo, pero apenas llego y puedo notar que ya tengo una venta sobre el resto. (Mientras mira a los presentes). Andrade: '''No estaría tan seguro. (Mientras mira a Mordekai). '''Renzo: Otra vez lo mismo?. Andrade: Que hice ahora?. (Extendiendo sus brazos en señal de confusión). Tyson solo mira con cuidado a todos los demás. Tyson: No mencionaría lo de mental si no fuera relevante, todo esto no es más que un juego, estoy seguro que los demás no lo notaran, puedo sacar algo de ventaja. (Pensando). Zatch: Bastante sencillo, no crees?. (Dirigiéndose a su padre). Renzo: En serio crees que es asi de fácil, solo por entrenar te concederán un deseo, son tonterías. Zatch: Lo que te molesta es tener que ejercitarte. Renzo: Este estomago no lo he ganado haciendo ejercicio y no pienso perderlo. Zatch solo sonríe por las palabras de su padre. El grupo comienza a disiparse y comienzan a realizar su entrenamiento. Niko se aleja del punto central, buscando un lugar que este despejado, entonces comienza a realizar trotes de árbol a árbol, tomando descansos periódicos, después de un tiempo comienza a hacer abdominales, aunque no con los resultados que el esperaría. '' ''Gond hace una rutina similar, solo que no busca un lugar en particular y comienza a hacer trotes zigzagueando entre los árboles. Rexy realiza diversos ejercicios de gimnasia en algún lugar. Andrea comienza a caminar, Scarleth se le acerca. ''' '''Scarleth: Te molesta si te acompaño?. Andrea: Espero no te moleste, pero solo por esta ocasión quiero estar sola. Scarleth: Emm.. de acuerdo. (Algo molesta). Andrea solo camina y camina alejándose bastante del punto central. Scarleth se acerca a Stan. Scarleth: Andrea actúa algo rara. Stan: Como puedes saber eso, como mucho tiene unas horas que la conoces. Scarleth solo guarda silencio ante esto y solo se aleja, en el camino se encuentra con un par de ramas y troncos tirados en el suelo y se propone a levantarlos, intenta con un par de ramas y lo logra con algo de esfuerzo, seguido intenta con el tronco hace un enorme esfuerzo pero no logra moverlo y mucho menos levantarlo, Scarleth comienza a sentirse mareada así que se recarga sobre un árbol, si mano comienza a resbalar poco a poco, su mano deja de tocar el tronco y su cuerpo cae de golpe al suelo y ahí se queda tendida, inconsciente. Stan se adentra en el lugar y solo realiza ejercicios básicos, tales como lagartijas. Leezer merodea por todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente llega a una especie de lago, se despoja de sus prendas exteriores y seguido se suelta el pelo y se tira al lago, sale del agua al instante y agita la cabeza de lado a lado. Leezer: Ya extrañaba esto. Dayke por su parte comienza a recoger diversas ramas que encontraba mientras camina, con ellas comienza a armar una pequeña estructura improvisada simulando el alambre de púas que utilizan en los entrenamientos militares y comienza a arrastrarse por debajo de las ramas intentando no tocarlas. El entrenamiento de Andrade se basa en una serie de golpes y patadas a algunos árboles pequeños, cerca de ese lugar también entrenaba Travis, el cual estaba haciendo abdominales, Andrade se percata de ello y decide acercarse. '' '''Andrade: Nada mal tu entrenamiento. Travis: Gracias. (Mientras continua su rutina). Si no es molestia quiero continuar solo. Andrade: Descuida seguiré con lo mío, podemos hablar en un mejor momento. ''Zeka se enfocó en un entrenamiento de flexiones constantes y poco descanso. '' ''Saail realiza diversos estiramientos, lo que para otros sería un calentamiento para él es un entrenamiento que toma muy en serio. '' Saail: Si esto se trata de una competencia física, tengo que eliminar la ventaja de mis “rivales”. (Pensando). '''''Zatch Y Renzo estaban trotando por todo el lugar, Zatch continua a un paso constante, mientras que Renzo poco a poco aflojaba el paso y se iba rezagando. Zatch: No llevamos ni un par de minutos, no seas una carga, pá. Renzo: No estoy en mis mejores años, ese comentario me ofendería normalmente, pero me temo que tienes razón, yo elegí seguirte, no debería estorbarte, dame un respiro y seguiremos. Renzo se tiene en el suelo debido al cansancio. Zatch: Lo siento si sono tan mal, nunca serias una carga, te agradezco que vinieras, a final de cuentas que haría yo sin ti?. Renzo: Seguir trotando tal vez. Zatch solo sonríe. Renzo: Me llena de orgullo tu valentía y determinación hijo, al principio estaba molesto pero cada vez que lo analizo me doy cuenta de esa gran determinación, venir aquí no afectara en nada tu vida, pero aun así lo hiciste. Zatch: No es nada que no me hayas enseñado. Renzo: Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, hijo. Zatch estira su brazo y le da la mano a Renzo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Tyson anduvo caminando por unos momentos, encuentra un lugar con un extraño silencio y decide sentarse ahí. Tyson: Tranquilidad al fin. Tyson solo permanece sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras inhala y exhala constantemente. Pendiente entrenamiento de Kenai. Mordekai encontró un lugar ideal en un árbol con una rama gruesa y de baja altura, la cual aprovecha para realizar algo similar al levantamiento de barra, realiza el ejercicio una y otra vez mientras lleva la cuenta de este, de pronto solo escucha un ligero crujido y de un momento a otro ya está en el suelo de espaldas, la rama sobre la cual hacia ejercicios cedió ante el peso, Speedy se encontraba observando esto y al ver como Mordekai cae de golpe al suelo comenzó a reírse, Mordekai se levanta enojado y se le acerca a Speedy. Mordekai: ¿Y tú qué carajos miras? ¿Te parezco especial?. Speedy: Que miro? es obvio, el avance de la gran inteligencia humana en tu ser con esas acciones tan superiores intelectualmente. Mordekai: No pues gracias por observar el gran ser intelectual que tengo, niñata. Ahora lárgate. (Gritando esto último). Speedy: Ah me largaría, pero seguro eres tan pendejo que te caes incluso en un suelo liso y no quiero perderme eso. Mordekai se dispone a contestar, sin embargo, no dice nada y en lugar de eso. Mordekai: Esta perra tiene agallas. (Pensando). Speedy se rie en la cara de Mordekai al ver que este no responde y solo se aleja. '' '' En algun lugar de la zona, Dayke se encontraba parado mirando a la nada, Leezer pasaba por ahí y decide acercarse. El entrenamiento de todos seguía su curso, hasta que después de un par de horas, de nuevo la voz hace acto de presencia y se pronuncia sobre todos. ' '???: Llego la hora de comer. En los distintos lugares que se encontraban todos, se muestran confundidos por esas palabras. Zeka: Demasiado bueno para ser real. De nuevo la voz da indicaciones a todos y estos se reúnen en el punto medio, poco a poco todos comienzan a llegar y a sentarse en una enorme mesa repleta de alimentos de todo tipo, Andrea Zatch, Renzo, Saail, Gond, Niko, Stan, Andrade, Travis, Mordekai, Zeka, Tyson, Kenai, Speedy, Rexy, Leezer y Dayke se encuentran entre los presentes, sin embargo nadie se atreve a probar bocado alguno. ???: Adelante con total confianza pueden comer hasta que les plazca. Andrea: Deberiamos de confiar un poco más, no creo que algo malo nos pase si comemos, después de todo, si en verdad es un demonio, mejores formas tendrá de matarnos. Andrea tomo un pasado de carne y comienza a comerlo, pero una de sus manos tiembla ligeramente. Al ver esta acción la gente comienza a tomar confianza así que comienzan a comer. Stan: '''No falta uno de nosotros?. ''Andrea comienza a mirar a todos lados.'' '''Andrea: '''Scarleth no ha regresado. ''Stan se levanta y justo en ese momento regresa Scarleth.'' '''Stan: '''Te encuentras bien? En donde estabas. '''Scarleth: '''Descuida, solo quería un momento sola. ''La comida continua de manera normal con pequeñas miradas cruzadas y una que otra palabra ocasional. La noche llego y una vez más la voz se pronuncia.'' '''???: '''La noche esta por caer, acomódense en el lugar que les plazca y descansen, mañana continuarán su entrenamientos… o no, ustedes sabrán que decisión tomar. ''Poco a poco el solo comienza a bajar y la oscuridad se comienza a hacer presente.'' ''Caida la noche todos decidieron hacer una fogata, comenzaron a recolectar leña y procedieron a encenderla, se reunieron en círculo mas no todos hablaban entre sí, hasta que Kenai se propuso hacer una pregunta general.'' '''Kenai: '''Ya notaron que los celulares no sirven en este lugar. ''Los presentes comienzan a sacar sus celulares de sus bolsillos y los revisan.'' '''Stan: '''Tiene razón, no funcionan. '''Tyson: '''Algo debe interferir con la señal o algo así. '''Kenai: '''Lo mismo pensé, me pregunto qué clase de tecnología se empleará para bloquear de golpe todos los celulares. '''Gond: '''Un demonio con tecnología, eso no lo vi venir. ''De los presentes los únicos en no revisar fueron Zatch y Renzo.'' '''Leezer: '''Y ustedes que no tienen celular? '''Zatch: '''A papá no le gusta el ruido que hacen las notificaciones y termine tirándolo. '''Renzo: '''Disculpen si soy anticuado, pero nunca me han gustado esas cosas. '''Mordekai: '''Vaya, en que mundo viven ustedes? (En un tono algo grosero). '''Zatch: '''Venezuela, creo que si lo puedes considerar un mundo aparte considerando la situación y tu de donde eres?. '''Mordekai: No es algo que te interese. Zatch se molesta por la forma de responder de Mordekai y se levanta rápidamente, Mordekai solo lo mira fijamente. Renzo: '''Zatch, tranquilízate de una vez, ya tuve suficientes peleas por hoy. '''Mordekai: Deberias controlar mejor a tu cachorro. Zatch solo hace un gesto de molestia y Renzo mira enfadado a Mordekai, Andrade solo se burla de la situación. Saail: Vaya gente mas irritante. Las llamas comienzan a desvanecerse y la gente se prepara para descansar, les augura un duro dia; apenas sale el sol muchos ya han iniciado su entrenamiento y comienzan una rutina, entrenar, comer, pasar el rato, comer y luego dormir, esto continuo por 3 días, uno de esos días entre la comida y el anochecer… Andrea ve a Speedy separada del resto de grupos como de costumbre así que decide acercarse a ella. Andrea: Hola. Speedy no responde al saludo. Andrea: Eres muy bonita, porque no sacas provecho de ello? (En un tono dulce con una voz muy suave). Speedy: Mostraría toda mi supuesta dulzura con cualquier chica buena ... lamentablemente tu no llegas a eso. Andrea se muestra algo confundida ante la respuesta de Speedy. Andrea: No entendiste a lo que me refería, digo puedes sacar provecho de los chicos, son bastante vulnerables. Speedy: Los chicos son pendejos, pero usar mi supuesta dulzura en ellos sería algo que se lo dejo a las debiles como tu. Andrea: Bah.. Es imposible lidiar con alguien como tú. (Frustrada). Andrea se aleja de ahí con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, en el camino mira a Rexy y se detiene con ella. Andrea: Hola. Rexy: Hola. Andrea: Ya haz notado lo extraña que es esa tal Speedy? Algo de ella me atemoriza. Rexy: Como es que estas aquí, cariño? Si te da miedo una mujer con mayor razón un demonio, porque emprendiste este viaje si te vas a dejar intimidar por otros? Andrea: No por todos, solo esa mujer, hay algo raro en ella, todos los demás han sido muy amables y tiernos. Rexy: No todos. (Mientras centra su mirada en Leezer). Las 2 mujeres continúan conversando por un momento, mientras tanto cerca de ahi, Gond y Leezer conversaban con Travis. Leezer: Wey, se lo que te digo, no hay mejor manera de llamar su atención. Gond: El tipo es un experto, créele. Leezer: Sin titubear, ve seguro de ti mismo y veras como todo sale bien. Trivago: Están seguros? Gond: Nosotros sí, tú eres el que está nervioso. Travis: Pero... Leezer: Te la quieres llevar o no? Te puedo hacer una lista de mujeres con las que me ha servido, cuentale lo que te dije (Mientras palmea a Gond). Gond: No te das una idea, parece que es una estrategia muy útil. Travis: Ok, lo intentare... Travis comienza a caminar, completamente erguido y bastante seguro de si mismo. Travis: Hola. (Con una voz profunda). Rexy y Andrea: Hola. Travis mira fijamente a Andrea. Travis: Quería preguntarte algo. Andrea: Si? Travis: Me daba curiosidad saber si de casualidad, las cortinas combinan la alfombra? Rexy comienza a reír a carcajadas, mientras Andrea solo se muestra confundida. Andrea: Podrías por favor no volver a hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Travis: Que hay de malo en lo que dije? (Confundido). Rexy solo continúa riéndose. Andrea: Déjanos solas por favor. Travis solo se aleja confundido y regresa con Gond y Leezer, los cuales también se estaban riendo. Leezer: (Tratando de contener la risa) En mi puta vida le diria eso a una mujer. Gond: Jaja, ay, pero qué imbécil. Travis: Y entonces porque me hicieron que se lo dijera?. Andrea se encuentra de espaldas ante el grupo. Leezer: Deja de quejarte ya cabron y disfruta la vista, te apuesto a que esa mujer ni si quiera tiene "alfombra". Gond: La que yo conocí estaba mejor. (Gira su mirada, con un nudo en la garganta). Cerca de ellos, Scarleth escuchaba lo que hablaban los 3 hombres y solo hacía gestos de molestia ante esto, los 3 continuaban su charla con total tranquilidad. Travis: Sí, debo admitir que tiene un hermoso pan dulce. Leezer: Aunque si de gustos se trata, prefiero a la que esta a un lado de ella. Travis mira algo confundido a Leezer. Travis: Y que opinan de las otras 2? Gond: Pues, si les colocas una bolsa y pagas unas cuantas cirugías plásticas, como que pasan. Scarleth se molesta, piensa en salir pero se detiene, seguido se tira al suelo y comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas. 2 días más transcurrieron, los entrenamientos continuaban y la rutina se veía más marcada, un día en la hora de entrenamiento de todos, Leezer en lugar de hacer su entrenamiento se decidió a caminar por el lugar, llego hasta el lugar de entrenamiento de Dayke, mas este no se encontraba entrenando, solo estaba parado viendo a lo lejos, Leezer se acerca a el… Leezer: Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo, pero pensé sería raro, qué más da… Cuanto tiempo te llevo dejarte la barba así? Dayke: ¿Esta barba? Sencillo... solamente me la dejé crecer desde que tengo 17 años, no es mucho tiempo. Leezer: Yo lo intente una vez, pero tengo muchos huecos y no sale pareja, además de que a mi "esposa" no le agradaba que tuviera mucho volumen. Dayke: Pues, a mí me ocurría lo mismo. Solamente recurría a ir a una de las barberías que había en el ejercito... aún me sorprende que me no me la hayan cortado. Leezer: Ejercito? No se supone que no aceptan gente con tatuajes. Dayke: En donde fui reclutado todo era una locura, cuando llegué todo era un caos... y, me encargué de poner orden. A parte... wow, me sorprende que sepas de los tatuajes, aunque tenga mi chaqueta. Leezer: Solo noté una pequeña sombra y supuse que era un tatuaje, también tengo un par, eres de los que les da un significado y todo eso? Dayke: En un comienzo, lo hice para simbolizar poderío, pero poco tiempo después me di cuenta que no representaban eso. Aunque me terminó dando igual. Leezer: Por fin, uno de los míos, odio ir por la calle y salgan con la pendejada de siempre "Se ve bien tus tatuajes, que significan?". Dayke: Es un completo fastidio... más cuando te lo dice gente cualquiera, que no merece ni siquiera observarte. Leezer: Pense que eras más reservado, normalmente veo que estas callado o alejado del resto. Dayke: Eso se debe a que casi nadie es digno de hablar con alguien como yo. Me suelen denominar como alguien grande o fenomenal, aparte de eso... Poseo el apodo de "El arquitecto. Leezer: Estaria con madre tener un apodo así, a mi solían llamarme ebrio (Mientras suelta una carcajada). Dayke; Ja, menudo sobrenombre. Por cierto, mi nombre real no es Dayke... así me dicen. Mi nombre real es Ellian Adrysiak. Leezer: Bien, Dayke, Ellian o "Arquitecto" con que propósito viniste a este lugar? Dayke: Vine para probarme a mí mismo, realmente ese es el único propósito que tengo. Nunca puedo dejar de pensar en autosuperarme. Leezer: Eso es algo extremo, no lo crees? Arriesgar tu vida solo por superación... pero quien soy yo para decirlo, ni siquiera tengo claro porque mierda estoy aquí. Dayke: Sí... desde que abandoné mi familia, solo pienso en ser el mejor, me cueste la vida o no. Travis se encontraba sentado y solamente viendo fijamente el fuego, Andrade se le acerca… Andrade: '''Te encuentras bien? ''Travis lo voltea a ver lo mira por un segundo…'' '''Travis: '''Tengo un mal presentimiento, ya paso una semana y aun no tenemos un objetivo claro. '''Andrade: '''Y que hay de ti, tienes un objetivo claro? '''Travis: '''Porque te lo diría? '''Andrade: '''De acuerdo… yo estoy aquí para recuperar mi familia, estuve tan cerca de tenerlo todo y de pronto… es como si todo terminara de golpe. '''Travis: '''Yo perdí a mi novia hace tiempo, pero ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que estoy buscando, inclusive me deje persuadir para coquetearle a esa chica, Andrea. '''Andrade: '''No deberías sentirte mal por ello, es muy guapa, yo también lo intentaría. '''Travis: '''Pero no tiene sentido lo que estoy haciendo, coquetearle a otra mujer cuando se supone que he venido para estar con mi novia de nuevo. '''Andrade: '''No esperes encontrarle sentido a todo esto, estamos quizá en el fin del mundo y escuchando a un demonio, no hay lógica alguna. '''Travis: '''Quizá tienes razón. '''Andrade: '''Y bien, si no te molesta contestar, que tal te has relacionado con los demás? En mi caso como ya lo habrás notado nadie me dirige la palabra desde que llegue. '''Travis: '''Llegaste golpeando a alguien, no creo que eso sea una buena presentación. '''Andrade: '''No fui el único que hizo eso, según escuche Leezer llego y al instante te ataco. '''Travis: '''Solo se defendía, creo. '''Andrade: '''Estas seguro? '''Travis: '''Ahora que lo dices, el y Gond me jugaron una broma que fue algo cruel, me hicieron quedar en vergüenza frente a Andrea. '''Andrade: '''Aunque tú no hiciste lo que yo, parece que tampoco encajas con ello y tratan de recordártelo cada que pueden. ''Leezer hablaba con Dayke…'' '''Leezer: Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, sigo sin acostumbrarme del todo, extraño mi hogar, mi familia. Gond estaba cerca y se les une a la plática, Kenai lo sigue… Gond: En mi caso, yo diría lo contrario, estaba lleno de bastardos el lugar que sería mi "hogar". Kenai: Estoy de acuerdo con Gond, por algo estamos aquí, no debería haber espacio para esa nostalgia. Dayke: Independientemente de los sentimientos que tengan, deberían guardárselos, los hace ver débiles ante el resto. Niko, Tyson y Saail se encuentran sentados uno al lado del otro, los 3 mira fijamente al fuego, como si se perdieran en el… Niko: Estoy aburrido, ¿Algo de qué hablar?.. Tranquilos, no piensen que les haré algo Saail: Eh... ¿Se supone que así se empieza una conversación normalmente? Niko: Hasta que por fin se te da por hablar... en fin, no sé sólo quiero relacionarme con ustedes, después de todo... no parecen malas personas... como otros. (Mientras centra su mirada en Andrade) O como la mina esa que me friendzoneó en la playa, estaba re buena, pero era medio hueca. (Esto último pensando). Saail: Ya veo... Lo mismo pienso... Aunque realmente no sé cómo es esto de las relaciones sociales. Niko: Parece que no socializas mucho... supongo que podremos llevarnos bien, ya que yo he pasado por algo parecido... ya sabes, la vida es un asco como para decidir entrar a un lugar en el cuál no se sabe un choto lo que te harán hacer. Saail: Seh, la vida puede ser dura, más para aquellos que son "diferentes", la sociedad no acepta eso. Todos los que están aquí van en contra de la sociedad al hacer esto. Niko: Todos hacemos esto para tener una vida normal, tiré mi tiempo haciendo nada y no aproveché ninguna de mis capacidades, soy una basura y por eso terminé aquí... ¿Te molestaría que supiera lo que te sucedió a vos? Saail da un ligero suspiro. Saail: No, no en realidad. Es algo irónico, ya que estoy poniendo en riesgo mi vida para poder vivir, al final creo que soy el que menos tiene que perder. Niko: Cada uno tiene sus motivos para estar aquí... Después de todo, aunque seamos diferentes, por lo menos intentamos ser normales. Saail: Hm... Pues debo ser todo un caso, ya que no quisiera ser "normal". Pero vos... En realidad, no te ves cómo alguien que "quisiera" ser normal. Niko: Me agrada hablar contigo, por fin siento como si alguien me comprendiera... Como dije, soy una basura, y yo no quiero ser normal, quiero ser superior a todos en completamente todas las cosas, nunca superé a nadie en nada y siempre fui humillado, no tengo muchos amigos... No soy quiero ser superior por tener un gran ego, sino para que los demás me reconozcan como alguien importante, y no como un don nadie; me alegra saber que no soy el único en estas condiciones. Sea lo que tengamos que hacer... quieres colaborar? Saail: Primero, claro. Y... Este tipo me está poniendo incómodo, ¿Acaso piensa que esto es DB y puede ocultar su ki o algo por el estilo? (Susurrando la ultima parte). Niko: También sabés sobre DB? Si que me caes bien, JAJA. Saail: Oye... Hablas con un otaku. (Sonriendo). Niko: Que coincidencia, yo masomenos lo soy... también me gusta jugar videojuegos por lo que me voy por el lado Friki... Aunque por eso haya perdido mi vida. Tyson: ¿A-Alguien dijo DB? (Sonríe de manera un tanto infantil) ¡M-Me encantaba! Speedy se encontraba escuchando la conversación sin que Niko, Saail y Tyson se percataran de ello. Speedy: Son unos niños bastante infantiles. (Pensando). Niko: Hasta que por fin se te da por hablar... No creas que somos mala gente, vamos, cuéntanos por qué estás aquí si no te incomoda. Tyson: Bueno... Una larga historia. ¿No creen que será aburrido? Saail: Creo que tenemos tiempo para escuchar... Niko: Resumila nomás y fue si te da flojera. Tyson: Entonces lo haré... Un accidente de avión separó a nuestra familia... Esa maldita lata oxidada... Y yo que solo quería visitar un nuevo lugar. Niko: Osea que querés encontrar a tu familia? Saail: Noble causa... Niko: O mejor dicho... recuperarla, por lo menos tienes un objetivo fijo. Tyson: Exactamente, nos mantenemos en contacto, pero sería lindo reunirme con ellos, en fin... Es el destino. A la mañana siguiente, la rutina iniciaba todos se disponían a entrenar, pero esta vez el entrenamiento es interrumpido cerca del mediodía y el demonio decide reunirlos a todos, tras llegar todos al punto, sin rodeos va al punto. ???: La prueba para que obtengan su deseo es bastante sencilla, podrán pensar que se trata de algo psicológico, pero todo se reduce a un acto físico, matar a sus compañeros, pero antes de que intenten hacer algo, no es en este preciso momento, tendrán que esperar un par de horas más, mañana al mediodía comenzara una batalla campal por sus vidas, tendrán que darle muerte al resto del grupo, hasta que solo quede uno en pie, solo hasta ese momento y solo esa persona obtendrá su deseo; si alguien tiene la brillante idea de comenzar a matar a todos antes de tiempo, morirá al instante. Tienen 24 horas para irse preparando, se les proporcionará atuendo más adecuados para la ocasión y habrá armas por doquier. Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Death Battle